Baby Charm
by On-These-Wings
Summary: Sequel to Feminine Charm. Kaname and Zero are a happy couple… but they are looking for something to bind them together forever. Kaname has the perfect plan he's put into action and can only hope Zero agrees with the outcome. mpreg, lemons
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to Feminine Charm. Kaname and Zero are a happy couple… but they are looking for something to bind them together forever. Kaname has the perfect plan he's put into action and can only hope Zero agrees with the outcome.

Here's the sequel to Feminine Charm. It's also probably going to be 10 chapters-ish, maybe a few less depending… we'll see. Yes this is a short chapter…. but the lemon next chappy will make up for it! And a quick note: I'm not sure what relationship I had Kaname and Yuki in but now it's just ike in the manga. they're brother and sister and engaged. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Baby Charm<strong>

**Chapter 1: Business**

Kaname rolled over in bed and cuddled closer to his boyfriend. He had been with Zero for over a year and he was finally ready to put his plan into action. He hadn't dared to say a thing to Zero since he knew the Hunter wouldn't agree to it. But Kaname was sure Zero would agree with the out come.

Lilac eyes fluttered open. Kaname moved closer to Zero and kissed the sleep warmed skin. "When do you have to leave?" Zero asked sleepily.

"Not for a while. I still have to get ready."

"Do you really have to go away for a whole week?"

"Yes I'm sorry. I'd take you but I'd hate to keep you from class for a whole week."

Zero pouted. "Then I'll have to wait to feed."

"Take tablets if you can't make it." Kaname licked at Zero's neck.

"You're so mean." Zero continued to pout.

"I'll make it up to you when I get back." Kaname smirked.

"How?" Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck and pulled him close.

"Like this." Kaname's hand snaked down Zero's naked body and gripped Zero's member. The Hunter let out a mewl of pleasure as his boyfriend went down on him. Zero's hands threaded in brown locks as he did his best not to buck and gag Kaname.

A sharp knock came at the door. "Kaname! Stop fooling around or you'll be late!" Yuki shouted through the door.

Kaname loosed a growl as he sat up. "Shove off Yuki!"

Zero flushed. "You should… get going."

"Not yet." Kaname smiled.

"I don't want Yuki barging in here."

Kaname huffed and sat up. "Fine. But when I get back I won't let you out of bed for at least a day."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Zero smiled as Kaname got out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower.

Zero knew that he'd have to get up soon too. After all he still had classes today, even though he'd rather skip classes and go with Kaname. Zero rolled over and looked at the ceiling and sigh. Even though Kaname said he loved him at least once a day there was still something inside the silverette that was terribly insecure. He wanted something that would tie him to Kaname forever because there was still the fact that he was a D and Kaname was a Pureblood. And as a Pureblood Zero knew that Kaname should be marrying Yuki and having Pureblood babies. So what would happen in a few years when Kaname had to have children? Zero wasn't sure how he'd stand up to watching Kaname with Yuki… having children. His eyes pricked with tears.

He got out of bed and pulled on yesterdays clothes. He poked his head into the bathroom. "I'm heading to my dorm. Have a safe trip. I love you Kaname."

"Wait a second." Kaname stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked over and caught Zero in a wet kiss. "I'll miss you Zero." Kaname kissed him again. "I love you."

Zero blushed again as he turned to leave. _Damn girl hormones must still be in me! I don't blush!_ Zero thought as he wandered out of the Moon Dorms.

He knew the week would go by fast but he was still going to miss Kaname like crazy. Sighing in the chill morning air Zero's mind briefly drifted back to when he had been a girl. Sometimes he'd still entertain ideas of changing fully into a girl and staying like that so he could have Kaname's children and keep the Pureblood all to himself but he was sure Kaname wouldn't agree to it.

Sometimes Zero felt so helpless when it came to his relationship with Kaname. He felt like the weaker link. After all Kaname was the leader of the Purebloods. Shaking his head Zero tried to focus on his daiy routine of getting ready for class.

When Yuki was sure Zero was gone she went into her brothers room. "Onii-sama."

"Yuki, sometimes I really wish you could keep to yourself. Why couldn't you have just given me another few minutes with Zero?"

"Because you would be late."

"So. I really could care less."

"Well you can't stay mad at me. Now where are the tablets?"

"On my desk. Make sure Zero takes them while I'm gone." Kaname came out of his closet with his duffel bag slung over a shoulder.

"Alright. You really should okay this with Zero before you,"

"Shut up Yuki. You know he'd never agree." Kaname seethed.

"And what if he doesn't want to be tied to you forever?"

"Then maybe he should have thought about that before we bonded."

"Feelings can change."

"Don't lecture me Yuki."

"And Pureblood children will always take their mother's side."

"Yuki! Shut. Up." Kaname was irritated with his sister. He knew what she was hinting at but he would not indulge her. He loved his sister but he would not marry her and have her bare his children. If it wasn't Zero then he simply didn't want anyone.

"Fine. Fine. Have a good week Ni-san." Yuki kissed Kaname's cheek before leaving.

Zero attended classes like the good student he was. He did his best to keep his mind off of Kaname but everyday as the Night Class went to class the absence of Kaname struck Zero like a physical blow.

He was starting to get anxious two days before Kaname was due to arrive. He had talked with his boyfriend every night before going to sleep but talking couldn't feed him. And Zero was starting to get hungry. He wouldn't be able to last two more days without possibly hurting someone.

"Zero seriously I can feel your hunger through the bond." Kaname said that night. "Please can you take a few tablets to tide you over till I get back?"

"Kaname… " Zero whined. "I hate those things. Why couldn't I have just tagged along with you?"

"Not this again. Please just let it be. Take tablets."

"Fine but if I get sick I'm skipping class till you get back." Zero said a bit angry.

"Alright." Kaname couldn't help but smile. Yuki had informed him that she had switched out Zero's normal tablets with the ones Kaname had been working on.

"So how was your day?" Zero asked as he popped three tablets into his mouth and washed them down with a gulp of water.

"Productive. I can't wait to seal this deal and be back at Cross." Kaname sigh. "I miss sleeping with you Zero. I hate sleeping in a cold bed."

"I do too. I can't wait to see you."

"I might be able to come home tomorrow. I'll try my hardest."

"Take your time." Zero smiled into the phone.

"You should be sleeping now. Good night Zero."

"Good night Kaname." Zero hung up and flopped onto his bed.

His body felt suddenly hot. He took off all his clothes and crawled into bed naked but it still wasn't enough. Never before had he had a reaction like this to the tablets so he prayed he's sleep it off and fell asleep.

Zero woke up alone. He hadn't expected Kaname to be back yet but he still hated how lonely he felt. Sitting up he ran his hand through his hair. At least he was feeling better after the blood tablets last night. Yuki was waiting for him at the doors to the Sun Dorms. "Good morning Zero."

"What do you want Yuki?" She was always too cheerful for him first thing in the morning.

"I just wanted to see how you were. Kaname's coming home tonight!"

"Yes I know. Is that it?"

"I guess… you look good today. did you take tablets?" Yuki was actually prodding for Kaname.

"Only a few. I'll still need to feed."

"Well good thing that Kaname is coming home then. Have a good day!" Yuki kissed Zero lightly on the cheek before bouncing off.

Zero rolled his eyes. Yuki really had too much energy… she was just what Kaname needed… Zero shook his head. "Stop thinking like that." Zero berated himself.

Kaname was sitting in his black limo when his phone went off. "Hello Yuki." He said in an even tone.

"Hello Onii-sama. Zero took the tablets."

"How did he look this morning?"

"Fine. Very healthy." Yuki giggled.

"Alright thank you Yuki. I'll see you tonight." Kaname hung up. He hid a smile behind his hand. he was absolutely thrilled. He could only hope that Zero would be alright with how it all turned out.


	2. Chapter 2

Oopsie…. This took a while, real life got in the way. Sorry. I was wrestling with how Zero found out he's pregnant. Then I opted to skip over the difficult stuff and just jumped to the important part… Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Baby Charm<p>

Chapter 2: You're Going To Be A father

Zero saw the night class off and walked the ground for a while. He didn't have homework to worry about and Kaname wasn't back yet so he wasn't sure what to do with his time. After wandering for a while more Zero found himself walking into the Moon Dorms. Smiling he made his way to Kaname's room. He still wasn't sure when Kaname was coming home.

He striped out of his clothes and got into Kaname's bed naked. He took a deep breath of Kaname's scent and relaxed. Sleep took him over soon and he didn't hear his phone going off.

He also didn't hear Kaname come in.

The Pureblood smiled as he saw his boyfriend. Now he knew why Zero hadn't answered his phone, the Hunter was dead asleep. Kaname quickly got naked and slipped next to Zero's warm body. The Hunter shifted and his eyes fluttered open. "Kaname?" He asked sleepily.

"Hello baby." He smiled and kissed Zero.

"You're back… early?" Zero yawned.

"I couldn't keep away from you."

Zero hummed and moved closer, he could smell Kaname's sweet blood. He started kissing the soft skin of his lover's neck. "Are you hungry?" Kaname asked.

"Sort of… I took tablets yesterday… but you just smell so good… may I just have a little?"

"You never have to ask Zero." Kaname moved so that Zero had perfect access to his neck.

Zero slowly sunk his fangs into Kaname's neck and drank slowly only drawing a little bit of blood. It tasted so perfect. When he was content with just a few mouthfuls Zero licked the wound closed and let his hands wander over Kaname's smooth skin. He knew what his feeding did to Kaname and he was quite happy to find the Pureblood half hard. "I hope you're not tired right now." Zero purred as he gripped his lover's shaft and started pumping him.

"Oh god Zero! I've missed you." Kaname pulls Zero in for a fiery kiss. Glad that Zero had also opted to sleep naked Kaname started running his hands over Zero as he was brought to a full painful erection by Zero.

"I missed you too." Zero rolled Kaname onto his back so he could trust their hard cocks together. Kaname threw his head back and moaned. "I missed you a lot."

Kaname gripped Zero's hips to stop him from moving. He couldn't take teasing right now. Using his strength and speed Kaname flipped their positions and pinned Zero to the bed. The Hunter smiled and moaned for Kaname to take him.

Slicing his finger Kaname rubbed the blood about before the cut closed. Then he rubbed his slick fingers against Zero's entrance. "Please don't tease me. Just fuck me… " Zero whined. Kaname was more then happy to comply. He pushed in one finger and pumped into Zero's ass a few times before adding a second one. He hastily prepped his boyfriend before pulling out his fingers.

"You ready?" Kaname asked as he rubbed his hard cock against Zero's entrance.

"God Kaname! I said don't tease me! Of course I'm ready." Zero pulled Kaname in for a passionate kiss.

Growling Kaname rammed into Zero. The Hunter tossed his head back and gasped from the pleasure and slight tinge of pain. He moaned Kaname name as he was pounded into. Zero reached up and gripped Kaname's shoulders hard enough to leave bruises. Kaname started pounding into Zero with inhuman speed and power.

Zero writhed underneath Kaname and bucked his hips to meet the thrusts. He moved his hips till Kaname thrust right into his prostate. "God Kaname! Right there!" Zero arched his back off the sheets. "Harder." Zero moaned and Kaname was more then happy to comply. He thrust harder into Zero.

One hand was on the Hunter's hip to pin him to the bed and the other was stroking Zero's weeping member. Zero gasped as he was stroked.

"So… close." He panted as he looked up into Kaname's eyes. Zero trembled at the possessive and loving tint in those russet eyes.

"I know." Kaname grinned and leaned down to kiss Zero deeply. "Me too." Kaname panted when he pulled back.

Zero shivered as Kaname gripped him tighter and pumped him roughly. Moaning Zero bucked his hips trying to take Kaname in deeper. "Zero… Zero." Kaname looked into lilac eyes. "Can I come in you?"

"Yes! Oh Fuck! Kaname!" Zero's whole body tensed up as he shot his cum. Kaname moaned Zero's name as he thrust in deep to feel the Hunter clamp around him.

As Zero relaxed Kaname started thrusting had and fast to find his own release. He shouted his lovers name as he came inside Zero. The Hunter shivered in the after math of his orgasm and the feeling of being filled by Kaname.

The Pureblood collapsed on Zero and relaxed as warm arms wrapped around him. "I really missed you." Zero whispered.

"I missed you too." Kaname smiled even though he was battling guilt.

Zero rolled over in bed and sigh. Kaname was back… he always felt safer when Kaname was around. He smiled and snuggled closer to the Pureblood. Kaname smelled so nice. Zero knew he'd have to get up soon but he wanted to stay in bed with his lover just a little longer.

The alarm went off and Kaname groaned and smacked it off. He rolled over in Zero's embrace and smiled sleepily at the Hunter. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes." Zero kissed Kaname's cheek. "I'll see you this evening before class."

"Alright. Have a good my love." Kaname closed his eyes again as Zero slid out of bed.

When he knew he was alone Kaname groaned and rolled on to his back. Guilt was gnawing away at him. He should have asked Zero first… but maybe it didn't work anyway. Maybe he didn't have to worry about anything. Kaname sigh… how would he explain to Zero if it all worked out…

Kaname buried his face in his pillow and willed himself back to sleep so he didn't have to think.

"Zero?" Yuki looked sideways at her friend. Lately he hadn't been himself and she was sure he was sick.

"What?" He growled lifting his head from his desk.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

"Well… no."

"Then don't ask stupid questions." Zero put his head back down. He just wanted to sleep and not feel nauseous. He knew by this afternoon he would feel a lot better. But morning s sucked. And he knew that Vampires never really got sick so he was a little scared.

"Zero, maybe you should go to the doctors."

"Not a chance."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sick."

"But you don't look like you've been sleeping… I know a good Vampire doctor you can go to… "

"Yuki! Please just shut up. You're giving me a head ache." Zero grumbled.

"Fine. I'm still going to tell Kaname."

Zero sat bolt upright and glared at the little Pureblood. "Don't you dare!"

Yuki flipped her cell closed. "Too late." She turned her attention back to the lesson.

"You suck." Zero grumbled.

He sulked for the rest of the day.

Kaname read the message from Yuki and his heart sped up. He was excited and yet he knew that Zero would know soon enough. Sighing Kaname reclined on the couch. "I hope you'll understand Zero… "

"Kaname." Zero stormed into Kaname's office.

"What is it Zero?"

"You have explaining to do!"

"About what?" Kaname was pretty sure he knew what and he bit his lip. This could be where he lost Zero for ever.

"About why I'm pregnant!"

"Oh… About that. I tweaked the tablets so that you could carry a child… " Kaname drifted off under Zero's hard gaze.

"Seriously Kaname. Why the hell didn't you say something to me!" Zero slammed his fists on the desk.

"I… don't know." Kaname sigh he knew he should have asked. "I'm sorry Zero. I should have asked you."

"Damn right!" Zero crossed his arms. Then a smile broke out on his face. "I would have agreed with you anyway."

"What?"

Zero walked around the desk and sat in Kaname's lap. "I'm happy. I now have you trapped for the rest of forever because I'm having your kid." Zero smiled.

"Are you serious?" Kaname wasn't sure if he was dreaming.

"Of course." Zero kissed Kaname. "Thank you."

"Oh god Zero! Thank you! I'm so sorry I didn't talk to you first."

"It's okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Zero rested his forehead on Kaname's. "Now… what about names?"


	3. Chapter 3

Before you get too excited this series is pretty much dead in the water. I can't really come up with inspirations… so I'm marking it as complete for now.

I don't remember where I was going with it. I'd found this tidbit in my email so I figured I'd post at least a little something. All I remember was that it was going to be a happy ending with a cute baby boy…. Sorry….

**Baby Charm**

**Chapter 3: **

Zero sat in class staring at the teacher trying to pay attention but his concentration kept slipping. All he could think about was how uncomfortably tight his pants were and he was doing his best not to fidget. Over the last few weeks he'd noticed his clothes getting tighter. He knew it was coming but all the same it was a little frustrating. Finally the Hunter gave up and just left class.

He was frustrated and angry. It was all thanks to Kaname that he was like this. And he was starting to get mood swings again. 'Damn girl hormones again!' Zero lamented.  
>Zero strode right past the gate guard and into the Moon Dorms without knocking. Everyone was asleep anyway so it would have taken someone ages to answer.<br>The Hunter made his way straight for Kaname's rooms. He had a bone to pick with the Night Class president. Again he didn't knock as he entered Kaname's room.  
>Kaname was sleeping soundly when he was awoken suddenly by something beating his head. Kaname gripped the pillow and yanked it from his assailants hand. "Wake up you prick!" Zero shouted and Kaname cracked his eyes to look at his boyfriend.<br>Smiling Kaname stretched. "To what do I owe this surprise my love?"  
>"You've made me fat!" Zero shouted and picked up another decorative pillow to hit Kaname with.<br>"What?"  
>"You're so mean to me!" Zero half sobbed. His hormones were kicking in again. "Damn it Kaname!" Zero chucked the pillow at Kaname's face, the Pureblood batted it aside and pulled Zero into a hug.<br>"What are you on about?"  
>"I've done so good hiding it. But now my clothes don't fit!" Zero wiped away a tear. "I'm going to have to skip classes now."<br>"So? You can move in here with me." Kaname smiled and nuzzled his lover.  
>"But Kaname... I'm only a few weeks along and I'm already starting to get big!" Zero pouted.<br>"So? It's cute. And besides you'll be getting a lot bigger sooner."  
>"Don't remind me." Zero hid his face in Kaname's shoulder.<br>"I'm looking forward to it. I think you'll look really sexy. And by the way Yukki found you a doctors to go to for checkups and ultrasounds."  
>"Kaname! Do I have to? I'm a guy what is the doctor going to say?" Zero didn't hide the tears that streamed down his face.<br>"Relax, he deals only with Vampires so he's seen some weird things. Besides you're my mate and I demand the utmost secrecy and no one will defy me." Kaname said as he rubbed Zero' back soothingly.  
>"You're such a Pureblood." Zero rolled his eyes. "So what am I supposed to do between now and when I have our kid?"<br>"Stay in my bed and relax." Kaname grinned.  
>"If you're around I doubt I'll get much relaxation time." Zero lay down in the bed. He unbuttoned his pants and slid them off. It felt so much better.<p>

"Come here Zero." Kaname moved next to his lover to spoon him. "Just nap for a little bit with me. I'm skipping class."

"I'm skipping crossover. Yuuki will understand."

The two snuggled into each other and fell asleep.


End file.
